shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alden D. Cross
"The Martyr" Alden D. Cross is commander in criminal organization Network, and leads Hitman Sect as its commander. He is talented user of "Quer Messer", special cross-shaped blades he carries with him. Appearance Alden looks average young man with pale skin and greyish hair and eyes. He often wears black jacket with white fur lining, red shirt, white boots and grey leggings. Personality Cross suffers from lack of emotions, and can kill anyone without moment's hesitation if he sees them as obstacle. Cross has almost no moral what comes to combat, willing to use even cheap tricks like traps, to win. Alden has shown have some religious manners, as he uses cross-shaped blades in combat. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship As he has a lot of experience in terms of armed and hand-to-hand combat, Cross handles his cross-blades with the ease of a skilled fighter. As such, he is able to dispatch the lower level combatants with ease. He is also shown be talented using crosses as throwing knives. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Rokushiki Cross knows how to use Rokushiki, and has Doriki of 1900. His speciality lies in Soru. :Geppo (Moonwalk): :Shigan (Finger Gun): :Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): :Tekkai ('''Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' Physical Strength Alden has immense strenght, thanks to his Cyborg-modifications, and is able to even to dent steel door with his fist. Agility Alden has enchanted agility, mostly due his skills in Rokushiki and Cyborg modifications Endurance Alden had good endureance to begin with, easily fighting enemies for three hours before getting tired. After Cyborg modifications, his stamina and durability were enchanted, allowing him battle even longer. Weapons 'Quer Messer Alden posesses several cross-shaped weapons he calles Quer Messer (Germany for "Cross Knife") wich he uses with deadly skill in both long and short-distances. Cyborg Modifications Alden went under some cyborg modifications, increasing his physical strenght and durability. He has several hidden weapons within his body. :: '''Werfer Spule (Germany for "Launcher Coil") :' Alden has on his arms retractable coil-gun that he uses to fire his Quar Messers at target. When he is not used they are almost impossible notice from his skin. Weapon is fired by moving middle finger towards wrist after ammo has been loaded. :: '''Schnur Spiel '(Germany for "Cord Play") : Alden has hidden monocule wire within his arms. It is shot from knuckles of index finger, middle finger and ring finger, and can be detached and reatached :: '''Beobachter (Germany for "Observer") : Alden's left eye, Beobatcher, is similar to Pacifista's optic sensors; Alden can easily recongnize his targets and get accurate information from his surroundings. :: Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Used Akira from Togainu no Chi as base. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:MakutaDethos Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Network Category:Hitman Category:Knife User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Cyborg